


Best Ingredient Is Love

by karasunova



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Not Epilogue Compliant, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:22:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28884588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karasunova/pseuds/karasunova
Summary: Hermione and Ron are set to bake a cake for Harry. Hermione is frequently distracted, all the while Ron wonders why she stares so much.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Harry Potter/Ron Weasley
Comments: 4
Kudos: 53
Collections: Hermione's Haven Bingo 2021





	Best Ingredient Is Love

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Hermione's Haven Bingo 2021  
> Square Filled: G2 - Baking

“Alright,” Ron leaned on the counter, his eyes skimming over the paper laid out before him. “We need flour, chocolate, baking soda, salt…”

Hermione padded closer to lean on his back, wrapping her arms around his torso and beneath the apron he had slipped on. 

“Hermione,” he scolded softly. “Are we going to bake a cake or not?” 

“We are. We will.” She leaned forward and placed a kiss under his jaw. “I’ll get the chocolate.” 

She stepped away, but he grabbed her hand before she could head to the baking cupboard. 

He braced her against the counter, caging her in with his arms. “That’s all you heard, wasn’t it? Chocolate?” He kissed her lightly on the lips and then leaned his head into the curve of her neck. 

“No,” she countered. “I heard chocolate and baking and something along those lines.” She rested her hand on his shoulder. “What else do we need?” 

She shuttered slightly, feeling him leave hot kisses on her neck. 

Ron straightened up, a sly grin on his face. “Alright. We have to get started now if we want the cake done in time.” 

She nodded. She picked up her apron and slipped it on over her head. “I’m ready, chef. Your baking assistant is ready for duty.” 

Ron bit back a laugh. “Sure you are, baking assistant. Go get the eggs and butter.” 

Hermione scampered away. She helped gather the needed ingredients for the German Chocolate Cake they were going to bake to celebrate Harry’s promotion. 

Harry had just become one of the youngest Head Auror’s in the history of the British Ministry’s law enforcement department. Hermione and Ron wanted to celebrate by making him one of his favorite cakes. 

Ron directed Hermione to begin melting the chocolate while he combined the flour, baking soda, salt, and eggs. 

Once the chocolate was done and set aside, Hermione moved to watch Ron continue to work. She watched him measure out vanilla and mix in the chocolate and egg whites. 

He poured the batter into the greased pans and carefully slid them into the oven. He wound up the kitchen timer and grabbed a saucepan from the drying rack. 

Hermione grabbed the bag of pecans and hurried to the side of the stove. 

Ron chuckled. He grabbed the needed ingredients and joined her at the stove. “Don’t eat all the pecans this time.” 

She gasped. “I didn’t eat the pecans last time.” 

“Hermione, I think I had a handful left. A Hermione-sized handful.” He added the egg yolks, sugar, butter, and evaporated milk into the pan. He measured out some vanilla and poured it in as well. 

“I won’t eat them all. Promise.” She popped open the bag. She ate one pecan at a time as he stirred the ingredients for the cake frosting. 

He opened the bag with flaked coconut and stirred that in before asking for the pecans. He measured out a cup and handed the bag back to Hermione. 

She tossed another pecan into her mouth and watched as Ron stirred a few more times and turned off the burner, setting aside the now completed frosting. 

“Why do you stare so much?” Ron asked suddenly. 

She jumped. “Does it make you uncomfortable?” 

He shrugged. “Not really. It’s just you stare and you’re silent too. You can talk to me while I’m baking or cooking, you know.” 

“I know.” She made a knot with the empty end of the pecan bag and set it aside. “I just get distracted.” 

“You? Distracted?” He laughed. He reached his hands behind his back and began to untie his apron. “By what?” 

“You.” 

His hands fumbled and a wave of red spread across his cheeks. “Me?” 

She walked up to him and untied the knot. “You. I like watching you do something you enjoy. You get so in the zone. It’s like watching you play chess. Focused.” She pulled the ends apart and reached up to slip the apron up and over his head. She folded it up and set it aside. “Rather single-minded sometimes so you never really notice when I’m staring or checking you out.” 

He smiled. “Checking me out, huh?” 

She trailed her hand down his chest, starting at the shoulder and until she hit the spot just beneath his belly button. She dropped her hand and stepped back abruptly. “I’m going to take a nap.” 

She walked through the kitchen, untying her apron and tossing it on the counter. 

“Now?” 

“Why not? I did so much work in the kitchen I need a break.” 

She heard him stomp after her, making her walk a little faster to the bedroom. 

“Oh, you worked so much, Miss I’m Going To Eat All The Pecans?” He caught her around the waist and she squealed as he lifted her into his arms effortlessly. 

Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck. She ran her fingers through the soft hair at the nape of his neck. 

He didn’t drop her on the bed like she expected him to do. Instead, Ron sat against the headboard and moved her onto his lap so that she straddled his thighs. 

She set her hands on his cheeks and kissed him firmly on the mouth. The hands at her waist traveled and twisted into her hair. She deepened the kiss. Silently pleased by the moan she elicited, she reached for the hem of his shirt. With a little help, she dragged it up and off his body, tossing it aside with little care for where it landed. 

She hummed under her breath, taking in the sight of his freckled chest. 

“Honestly,” Ron began, “if I had known baking would lead to this,” he kissed her and kissed her again. “I would do it more often.” 

She giggled. “While I’m all for baked goods. I don’t need an excuse for a good snog.” 

His hands returned to her waist, fingering the end of her shirt. “Just a snog?” 

“Hm?” She quirked an eyebrow. “Do you have something else in mind?” 

“Yes, and you’re suddenly wearing too many clothes.” He pulled up her shirt and carefully helped her maneuver it over her head. He had just reached for the button of her jeans when the kitchen timer began to ring. 

He banged his head against the headboard. “Damn it.” 

“I don’t want the cake to burn,” Hermione whined. 

Ron kissed her again and moved out from beneath her. 

She held back a laugh as she watched him rush out of the bedroom. She laid back against the bed and stretched her arms over her head. 

“Harry!” Ron yelled. The timer cut off abruptly. “Are you eating the frosting? It’s for the cake!” 

“Oh?” Harry chuckled. “I had no idea. Well, I just saved you a step. You’re welcome.” 

“You arse! Get out!” 

Harry ran out of the kitchen, laughing his way down the hallway and to the bedroom. 

He was halfway out of his Auror robes when his eyes landed on Hermione, still spread out on the bed. “Oh? Was someone busy?” 

She twisted a strand of hair around a finger. “Not busy yet.”

Amusement glittered in his eyes. “Really? Ron too slow?” He tossed his robes onto the armchair in the corner of the room and kicked his boots off in the process. 

“He is not and you know it.” 

“I know.” Harry crawled onto the bed and hovered over her. “So, you and Ron baked a cake for me?” 

“Mhmm.” She spread her legs so he could settle more comfortably. She reached out and ran her fingers through his hair. 

“Both of you? Or did you just watch him do it?” He pulled a bra strap down one shoulder. 

She pursed her lips. “Stop asking questions and kiss me.” 

He gave her a quick kiss on the lips before moving down to her neck, his nose tickled her and she gripped his shoulders once she felt his mouth move over that one spot that always took her breath away. 

“How the bloody hell do I actually get any baking done when you two are eating everything before I can finish?” Ron burst into the room and jumped onto the bed. 

Harry rested his head on Hermione’s chest and faced Ron. “Is the cake done?” 

“Yes,” Ron grumbled. “No thanks to you.” 

Hermione propped herself up as best she could. “I’m ready for some cake.” 


End file.
